The present invention relates to filters such as are used in water irrigation systems for removing solid particles from the irrigating water to prevent clogging of drip emitters, sprinklers, or other irrigating devices. The invention is particularly useful with respect to the type of filter in which the filter body is in the form of a plurality of grooved filter discs supported in stacked relation such as described in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,990, and is therefore described below with respect to this type of filter.
An object of the present invention is to provide a number of improvements to filters in general, and particularly to the multiple disc type of filter.